Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Theo Gabrielle
Summary: The somewhat humorous story of a young man who decided to confess at the local church. complete Chp3 up!: What will happen to Van's hair?
1. The Confession

Hey guys! This is my second Escaflowne fic, and I hope you enjoy it. After getting so many good reviews for my first Esca fic 'The Other Cinderella' I decided to write this story! I actually got the idea for it after watching The Mask of Zorro (the movie) and that little scene where Elaina talks to the dude who she thinks is a priest. Ok, I'll shut up now.  
  
Forgive Me Father, For I have Sinned  
  
One sunny afternoon, a young man slowly walked towards a church. After assuring himself that no one was watching, he pushed open the big wooden door and walked inside. The church gave the man the creeps. The smell, the religious statues, but he continued anyway.   
  
The man walked along until he spotted something that he had been looking for. The booth thingy where he would be free to confess his problem. Quietly he opened one of the doors and stepped inside, hoping that a priest was there.  
  
"Is there a priest in here?" the man asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the otherside, a young woman, who was also waiting for a priest. Just when she was about to tell the man on the otherside that she was not the priest, she saw a pair of blue eyes through the screen that seemed very familiar.  
  
"What brings you here, my child?" the woman asked, making her voice sound as male as possible.  
  
"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was....well....never."  
  
"Go on my child," the woman urged. "Tell me your problem."  
  
"I have a girlfriend," the man began. "and I do love her, it's just that I have a feeling that she is cheating on me with a friend....er....rival of mine."  
  
"It's natural to feel that way sometimes."  
  
"But that's not my biggest problem!" the man insisted. "Although she may not be cheating on me, I am cheating on her."  
  
The woman gasped. "With who?"  
  
"A Princess."  
  
The woman was even more shocked. This was beginning to sound like she may be more involved with this man than she thought.  
  
"A Princess of what country?"  
  
The man swallowed hard. "Asturia," he replied.  
  
The woman stood up, got out of her side of the booth, and threw open the door on the otherside. "Allen!" she gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi, who knew exactly who Allen was cheating on her with, grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
"How dare you cheat on me with Millerna!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm not cheating on you with Millerna!" he yelled back. "I'm cheating on you with Eries."  
  
"With Eries?" Hitomi said, dumbfounded. "But Eries is way too proper to do something like that!"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"I can't believe you Allen! How could you cheat on me?" Hitomi cried.  
  
"You went to Fanelia with Van! Don't think I don't know what you went there for...." However, Allen couldn't finish. Hitomi slapped him so hard he could barely speak.  
  
"We're through, Allen Schezar!" With that, Hitomi ran out of the church, calling Van's name. He wasn't Allen, but atleast he wouldn't cheat on her!  
  
  
Are Allen and Hitomi really through? Will Van get Hitomi? Will the next chapter be longer? Well, give me atleast 5 GOOD reviews and then I'll tell ya! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ok, so it was short. And it sucked. I was aiming for humor, but it didn't quite turn out as I hoped. Oh well, I'll see what kind of reviews it gets before I take it off. Give me atleast 5 good reviews and I'll write another chapter. Oh yeah, this took place after Hitomi and Allen's argument in episode 23 (19 in the dub).  



	2. Allen's Intuition

Guess what? I didn't get 5 reviews. Like I care! Besides, someone begged me to write more. Plus, I got a comment from two people who are V/H fans, one begging for me to make this story V/H, and so far this story isn't V/H. Well, since I don't want to scare of the V/H fans *SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!* this fic ends in V/H (I had that planned from the beginnning), mostly because I am a major V/H fan! So there. :P Oh yeah, I changed that rating because of some of the language in this chapter.  
  
  
Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned  
Chapter 2: Allen's Intuition.   
  
Van, who was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the Garden behind the Asturian castle, was practically seething. How could everyone trust Folken? It seemed obvious to him that staying in Asturia was part of Folken's plot.  
  
However, his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice calling his name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it," Allen muttered to himself. "I can't believe I confessed like that to Hitomi!" He sighed loudly and kicked a rock. "This is just great! She's probably throwing herself into Van's arms...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi threw herself into Van's arms. "Oh Van!" she cried. "It was awful!"  
  
Van was a little shocked at what Hitomi was doing, but wrapped his arms around her anyway. "What was awful? You can tell me."  
  
"I went to the church to talk to a priest about Allen, but then Allen came in and thought that I was the priest!" Hitomi sniffed, then continued. "I wasn't sure if it was him or not at first, so I pretended to be the priest. Then he confessed to cheating on me!"  
  
Van held Hitomi closer. "With who?" he asked.  
  
"Princess Eries."  
  
"Princess Eries? She has far too much class to do something like that!" Hitomi cried harder.  
  
"I thought he loved me Van! I thought he loved me more than anyone!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blonde haired knight sighed heavily. "Now he's probably holding her close and telling her that everything will be ok...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi buried her head into Van's chest, which made his heart melt. "Don't worry Hitomi, everything will be ok." he said, forcing out the words. This was his only chance to take Hitomi from Allen. It was time to show Hitomi his sweet, romantic side. "Wait...." he thought. "Do I have a romantic side?"  
  
"Van, are you ok?" Hitomi questioned, looking at him worriedly. Van smiled. "You know Hitomi, I've never felt like this before." Hitomi's expression became puzzled.  
  
"Like what Van?" Van separated himself from Hitomi and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi, you're such a wonderful person. If only I could be like you." he said, stuttering slightly. Van began to caress Hitomi's cheek, which surprised her because she had never expected him to be so forward.  
  
"The other day, in the barn, when I said I wanted you...."  
  
"Yes?" Hitomi said, urging him to continue.  
  
"I meant it. I..I..I was afraid of what you would say, so I made up the rest of it to mask what I was really saying." Van turned away, afraid of how Hitomi would react. However, a gasp escaped his lips as Hitomi pulled his face back towards her.  
  
"Oh Van...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far from Hitomi and Van, Allen was walking through the garden, mumbling things to himself. "The second I walk up to fountain, Van and Hitomi will be there, kissing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van and Hitomi looked at each other, confused with their feelings. Slowly, their faces inched closer until their lips were connected in a confused but sweet kiss. And as Allen had predicted, he walked past them just in time to see the kiss grow more passionate. Van and Hitomi immediately broke the kiss and turned away from each other, blushing furiously.  
  
"Um....hi Allen," Hitomi said sheepishly.  
  
"Wow, I was right," Allen muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"How could you Hitomi? How could you kiss Van?" Allen growled in response. Hitomi walked right up to Allen and yelled in his face.  
  
"How could you cheat on me with Eries?"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Why? Because you had sex with her?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"But you also never said you didn't,"  
  
"Damn."  
  
Suddenly, out of know where, Eries appeared, and she looked very angry.  
  
"Allen! How could you?" she screamed, slapping him.  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"I heard about you and Hitomi! You player! I can't believe I actually lost my virginity to you!" Eries whacked Allen in the head with a wooden board, and stormed out of the garden, scaring several birds along the way.  
  
"Good move, dumb ass!" Van laughed.  
  
"Great! Now I don't have a girlfriend anymore! Poor beautiful me."  
  
"I'll be your girlfriend Allen!" a cheerful female voice called.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me, of course!" A young girl stepped out of the trees. Allen practically drooled at the sight.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! What's your name?"  
  
The girl giggled. "Mia Angel."  
  
"Wow! What a pretty name! Would you like to go on a date with me, Mia?"  
  
Mia giggled even more. "I would love that!" So Allen and Mia Angel walked off into the sunset, hand in hand, leaving Van and Hitomi to continue their moment.   
  
"Now this is more like it!" Hitomi thought happily as Van broke the kiss and started to kiss Hitomi's neck. After a few seconds, he stopped, but for some strange reason, he didn't move.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, confused.  
  
"Um..Hitomi..my hair is caught on the chain of your pendant," Van confessed, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Hitomi carefully took off her pendant and the two began trying to remove it from Van's hair.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" Van whined.  
  
"Stop being such a baby!" she retorted.  
  
They ended up spending the next half hour attempting to remove the pendant, but where unsuccessful.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to cut your hair Van," Hitomi sighed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so this chapter kind of sucked. And it wasn't even that funny. That's why it's General/Humor. Oh, and a special note to Mia Angel. I actually didn't put you in the story because you asked me to (which you didn't) but the comment you wrote in the review gave me the idea of putting you with Allen. It's just too bad that I couldn't see your reaction! Well, I hope that atleast some of you enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing one more chapter in which we see what happens to Allen, and Van's hair/ ^_^  



	3. 

Yep, I have written chapter 3. Chapter 3 is here. I've had several comments about Van's hair, but this time I will not reveal the outcome! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Warning: this chapter is somewhat funnier than the last two. I think....  
  
  
Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned  
Chapter 3: Run, Van, Run!  
  
"Don't be such a baby Van," Hitomi said. "It's not going to hurt." Van stared at Hitomi wide eyed. Hitomi had tied Van to a chair, and all of his struggling wasn't helping.  
  
"Release me at once!" he commanded. Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"Not until I get my pendant back." With that, Hitomi pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer and started to walk towards Van, who was still trying to loosen the rope around his waist, wrists, and ankles.  
  
"Please, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Van screamed helplessly. He pulled even harder, knowing that this was his last chance for escape. He managed to break the rope binding his ankles just as Hitomi was about to grab his hair. Using his new freedom to his advantage, Van whacked Hitomi with the chair and ran off with the chair still attached to him.  
  
"Damn it Van!" Hitomi cursed as she got up off the floor. "When I catch you I'm going to tie you to a wall! Then you can't escape me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With renewed confidence, Hitomi flew out of her room (which they had been in the whole time) a pursued her new love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Allen, you're such a gentlemen!" Mia commented, giggling girlishly. Allen smiled as he took another sip of his extra large, low fat, low calorie, all natural, unsweetened, brussel sprout milkshake (AN: ewwwwwwww!!!! Don't ask me where I got that one from!)  
  
"My mother always told me to mind my manners," he said.  
  
"Don't forget the fact that you're incredibly charming! Has any woman 'ever' refused your advances?" Allen broke eye contact and looked away from Mia Angel.  
  
"Only one." He replied, sighing heavily. "Actually, now that I think of it, it was two."  
  
"What did you do wrong with them?" she questioned innocently.  
  
"Well...." he began, "I sort of...." fortunately for him, he was interrupted by a young woman with long blonde hair.  
  
"Good afternoon Allen," she said sweetly. Allen quickly kneeled down infront of the woman and kissed her hand gently.  
  
"Princess Millerna, what a surprise! Let me introduce you to my date, Mia Angel," Allen gracefully moved his arm in a manner that suggested the young girl sitting at his table was his date.  
  
"Oh you poor, poor girl," Millerna said solemnly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mia asked. However, Millerna was too concerned with Allen to care about Mia.  
  
"You f*bleep!*ing b*bleep!*rd!" she screamed. "Eries told me everything! I know that you were dating Hitomi and Eries at the same time! You player!" Millerna was about to give Allen a traditional slap, but a strange yellow creature with black stripes interrupted her before she could do so.  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!!" the creature cried as bolts of thunder erupted from it's red cheeks, zapping Millerna, Allen, and even Mia. After frying the trio, the strange creature skipped off happily, singing "Pika, Pika, Pikachu."  
  
"That was....odd" Allen said, after coughing up a mini cloud of smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi was furious. Very furious. Incredibly furious (ok! We get the picture!). She just had to get her pendant out of Van's hair! She felt so empty and incomplete without it!  
  
"Van," she called. "Please come out! I really want my pendant back!" Hitomi walked through the many hallways of King Aston's palace until she came upon the room that Van had been staying in. "Van?" she called as she opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Underneath the bed, a teenage boy with black hair, red eyes, a red shirt, and tan pants (didn't I do that same thing in "The Other Cinderella"?) held his breathe. He cursed silently at himself for hiding in his room. If Hitomi caught him, he....um....his hair would be toast! He liked his hair, even though it wasn't as nice as Allen's. The boy, who just happened to be Van, decided that if he could slip out from under the bed and sneak out of his room quietly, he could go find a better hiding spot. So slowly but surely, him moved his body from underneath the bed and waited for the perfect moment to escape. Unfortunately, he forgot about the fact that Hitomi could catch him while he was lying on the floor....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe her good fortune. She never would have thought that Van would do something so stupid. There he was, laying right there of the floor. She pretended not to notice, crawled onto the bed silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good, the coast is clear," Van thought excitedly. He slowly brought himself to his feet, and was just about to run when he was suddenly stopped by a scream that sounded like a war cry and some figure on his back. Van and the other person slammed onto the wooden floor, with the other figure ontop of Van.  
  
"I caught you, you baka!" Hitomi declared victoriously. "Now all I have to do is cut me pendant out of...."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Van screamed. "NOT MY HAIR, PLEASE, LEAVE IT ALONE!" Hitomi got off of Van just long enough to flip him over, then sat on again hoping that he could pin him with her weight.  
  
"Would you shut up!" she yelled.  
  
"You're not getting anywhere near my hair!"  
  
Hitomi growled, grabbed the collar of Van's shirt with her hands, and started throwing him against the floor repeatedly.  
  
"I'M NOT JUST GOING TO LEAVE MY PENDANT IN YOUR HAIR FOREVER! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME?" She continued her attack on poor Van until they both heard a small thud. Hitomi stopped and turned her head towards the source of the noise, and saw that her pendant laid a few feet away from Van's head. All the shaking had somehow loosened the pendant's grip on Van's raven hair and thrown it across the room!  
  
"Heh, heh...."  
  
Van pushed Hitomi off of him and growled silently.  
  
"Um....sorry Van...."  
  
Van crawled over to Hitomi, looking quite peeved. Hitomi backed up a bit, but Van grabbed her waist. Then with out warning, a smile crossed his face and he began to tickle Hitomi with no mercy.  
  
"Please stop!" Hitomi gasped between fits of laughter. That only made Van tickle her more.  
  
"This is your punishment for threatening to cut my hair!" he said without a hint of sincerity.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theo runs in, trying to escape a crowd of Allen fans who are threatening her with baseball bats" Ok, ok! I'll tell ya what happened to Allen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you were dating two girls at the same time?" Mia said.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," was Allen's silent reply.  
  
Mia looked carefully at Allen's face. He seemed sorry enough....  
  
"I forgive you, Allen!"  
  
"Really?" Mia threw her arms around Allen's neck.  
  
"Of course Allen! I still like you!"  
  
Allen gave Mia the 'puppy face'. "You don't love me?"  
  
"All in good time, Allen. All in good time." she responded with a wink.  
  
  
  
The End (for real)  
  
  
  
Phew! Those girls just about did me in! Anyhoo, I didn't have Hitomi cut Van's hair! Did you honestly think I would do that to my Van-sama? Yes, he is mine. ALL MINE! I know that this story was kind of lame, but hey, it's yet another mistake that I'll learn from! Hell, that's why we make mistakes! To learn from them! Once again, expect more Esca humor from me soon! L8ta Esca fans!  
~Theo-chan  



End file.
